The present invention relates to a sealed wall connection to raised floors for use in germ-free chambers or the like, of which the floor tiles are laid out on upright posts.
It is known to arrange rectangular profile pipes laid out on the posts of raised floors, between which are arranged the floor tiles and wherein they are supported with their corners on the posts. The light construction material walls are mounted sealed onto these rectangular profile pipes for the purpose of subdividing the chamber. The wall installation, however, is inconvenient and complicated and requires placement of boreholes in the floor tiles. The floor tiles are then difficult to remove in the area of the wall when such a need arises. Also, the numerous seams remain visible between the rectangular profile pipes laid out in the grating and the floor tiles, and also remain visible in the area of the wall connection, which is quite undesirable for a variety or reasons (among others, because of collecting dirt).
Raised floors are also already known in which profile rails are arranged in the grating on the posts and are covered over, wherein only a small seam remains between adjacent floor tiles. The profile rails in this case, however, serve solely for static reinforcing of the raised floor.